mojicas_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
A Wielder of Satanic Darkness
Hello there friend, I am Gareth Byran. What’s wrong? Have you not seen a male before? Probably, the first question you’d might ask is “what am I doing here?” You see, I’ve taken hold of the most unimaginable power that I’ve ever forged. As you can see, one picture of me is displayed as human. But if you look at the other, it doesn’t even look like me at all. But what does this have to do with the power I control? During the years of my life, I’ve always seen unpleasant imagery within my sleep. I never understood what they meant, what they represent. There was this one vision I had when I saw my mother being assaulted over and over by a shadowy figure who almost resembles me in every way. And what was strange about it was that I saw my mother’s eyes dripping out blood and water. And I wonder, “humans don’t leak, do they?” The next vision I had involved a woman I barely knew. She wore what the Japanese would consider, a kimono. And she began to suddenly scream and did the same thing my mother did. She then slashed her own head right off, and her head suddenly “laughed” like if she “enjoyed” it. The third vision involved a young girl doing the exact same thing as my mother and that woman but she appears in the middle of darkness without an associate around. The girl took out a gun and shot herself in the head without even the sense of emotion. What did those three visions have in common? They all share upon the factors of human misery. What I’ve always wondered what would it be like to feel “miserable,” to feel pain, to feel even the simple joys of life. What they felt to me, was purely foolish. When I wanted to know what made humans “emotional,” I turned to a black book with carvings of the sentence “Do Not Read” written all over it. I looked at the book from page to page, then saw a passage that caught my attention. It was in a strange language I never saw before. I typed the exact words on my device to translate the page. The beginning of the passage translates: “Have you ever sought for knowledge? Have you ever had that one desire for immortal power?” My interest began to grow as I continued reading through it. During the hour of 3, I began to chant the spell for the spirits to give me the knowledge I wanted. I then, began to see through what makes humans emotional but I will not go to any further detail until next time. But when I began experiencing the knowledge and power, I also began to experience something that I’ve never experienced during all my practices. What I experienced was far different from my anticipation. I began to move rather sluggish and whenever I touched or tapped someone, they began to scream and bleed to death or they become soulless bodies. A voice in my head began talking to me, “Gareth, you’ve been granted the gift of absorption, therefore it is your duty to absorb all of human life to their true desire.” I began to feel “pleasure” in doing what I was doing. As I continued going and going, I began to felt change not only on my intake of emotion but my physical appearance as well. My skin began to suddenly feel pain as it began drying up like a raisin at the sun. My eyes began to widen further and my teeth began to become gravely sharp. Then, I spoke and voice sounded like an intertwine of my regular voice and an out of this world voice. I began to sense humans at their most horrified, my pleasure began to suddenly increase instantaneously.I felt it through my veins. The terror, the screams, the horror, the pain, it was so wonderful that I wanted more. I began to create a jet-black sphere that sucks out the terror to feed upon my soul. By sunrise, I began to transform back into what I was, human. Several months later, I was still at it and to this day I’m still at it. What I felt was that the “Black God” actually understood me more than any other human would. But what will they only remember me by is the countless murders and screams caused by human hands, all under the influence of I. I am he who wields the powers of Satanic Darkness, and no man shall ever get in my way. Even you.